Weight Of The World
by Ophia Rookwood
Summary: Remus et Severus se sont aimé lors de leur 7e année. Cette OS est leur histoire de leur 7e année jusqu'au 4e livre environ.  Snupin


Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et l'univers est à JK Rowling que je trouve très égoïste de ne pas partager Rem' et Sev' avec moi mais bon... ¬¬  
Couple : Sev'/Mus bien sur!  
rating : G

* * *

Severus s'était réfugié dans une classe abandonnée où personne n'allait. Il s'était ensuite éffondré par terre. Ils l'avaient encore fait... Ils l'avaient encore humilier devant tout le monde. Bien sûr «Snivellus» n'avait pas de coeur selon eux. Il était froid, distant et donc n'avait aucune émotion. C'était une fois de trop, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ragea. Il ragea contre les maraudeurs. Il ragea contre lui-même. Il était trop faible. Ses mains se crispèrent de colère et ses ongles s'enfocèrent dans les paumes de ses mains. Cette douleur lui fesait tant de bien et l'aidait à se calmer. Severus gardait son masque à longueur de journée depuis son plus jeune âge et, bien qu'il paraisse froid et cruel, il avait des émotions comme tout être humain. Mais il ne les laissait jamais paraître. C'était une faiblesse que de montrer ses sentiments. 

Mais, parfois, il craquait et il s'enfermait pour se retrouver seul. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une lame. Il remonta la manche de son bras gauche, on pouvait y voir plusieurs cicatrices qui parcouraient sa peau blanche. Une de plus ou une de moins ça ne changerait rien. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il en avait assez de sa vie, de sa famille, des stupides Gryffondors qui lui gachaient sa vie déjà assez misérable comme ça, il planta la lame dans son bras. Au début, la douleur lui fesait serrer les dents, mais après, elle laissait place à un réconfort. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être aussi fort que les autres? Pourquoi devait-il toujours subir les autres... Il ne vivait pas sa vie, il la subissait.

Un filet de sang parcoura son bras et il le regarda couler par terre. Le visage de Lupin lui revint en tête. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se l'ôter de l'esprit. Ce stupide lycan qui avait faillit le tuer il ya a de cela deux ans. À cause de ce monstre il avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Mais bien sûr ça amusait ces connards de lui avoir causer la peur de sa vie. Il replanta la lame un peu plus loin dans son bras et coupa sa peau sur une bonne longueur. Non content de cete douleur, il recomença à plusieurs reprises. Son bras était ensanglanté. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et soupira. Il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort, qu'il cache le plus possible ses sentiments. Il ne les cachaient pas assez et c'est pour ça que les maraudeurs prenaient un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, puis une deuxième. Il les essuya d'un coup de manche. Il n'allait quand même pas être faible au point de pleurer. Encore une fois c'était Lupin qui leur avait dit d'arrêter, comme toujours. De la pitié, voilà ce que le lycan ressentait pour lui. Le Serpentard détestait que les autres aient pitié de lui. Et ça lui fesait particulièrement mal de voir le Gryffondor en faire preuve envers lui. Pourquoi étais-ce pire lorsqu'il sagissait de Lupin? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de particulier à part le fait qu'il avait faillit le tuer? Il ne voulait pas de compassion de sa part, il n'en avait pas besoin! Quoique, si il n'avait pas été là les maraudeurs auraient sûrement dépassé les limites du vert et argent plus d'une fois. Il était redevable au lycan, et il ne supportait pas ça.

Mais était-ce seulement ça? Cela faisaient plusieurs semaines qu'il se posait cette question. Il revoyait régulièrement le visage du Gryffondor dans sa tête et dans ses rêves. Lui, Severus Snape, ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir de l'amour envers quelqu'un. L'amour était une faiblesse. Le Serpentard voulait être fort. Mais pourtant, parfois, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir être blotit dans les bras de quelqu'un. Mais... Lupin... non... il ne pouvait admettre ça. N'importe qui sauf un de ces stupides maraudeurs. N'importe qui! Il se sentit perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions et lacéra son bras de nouveau. Il se contrôlait... non, il ne perdrait jamais le contrôle de ses émotions.

Mais il devait se l'avouer, c'était toujours au lycan qu'il pensait. À son visage, ses yeux, son corps... Il hantait ses pensées jours et nuits. Et chaque jour il le voyait avec stupides amis. Les seuls regards auquels il avait droit de sa part c'était quand ses amis l'insultait.Il aurait tellement aimé se faire regarder comme quelqu'un de normal. Certes, il n'était pas comme les autres, mais il n'était tout de même pas un monstre. Personne n'avait donc pensé qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose derrière son masque? Il en avait marre de subir sa vie. Elle ne lui servait à rien, il n'avait aucun but et personne ne le regretterais. Il regarda la lame, puis son poignet et décida de mettre fin à ses jours. Il posa la lame contre son poignet, pensa une dernière fois au visage du lycan, puis s'apprêta à couper quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Allarmé, il se dépêcha de baisser sa manche avant de lever les yeux pour voir qui était là. Surprit, il vit Lupin qui se tenait à côté de la porte. Ce dernier le regarda, assis par terre, mais Severus avait reprit son air froid.

- Lupin... quel plaisir de te voir, lui dit-il sarcastique à souhait

- Rogue... que... je voulais juste...

Il referma la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Severus se leva pour être face au Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore derrière la tête et que fesait-il sans ses amis?

- Je suis content de te trouver ici... En fait je te cherchais

Il le cherchait... Et que lui vallait l'honneur d'avoir toute cette attention? Le Serpentard serra sa baguette dans sa main. Son geste de passa pas innaperçut au yeux du lycan qui se décida à parler.

- Je voulais juste te dire que, parfois... mes amis vont trop loin... et... en fait... je suis désolé...

Un léger rire, pas plus fort qu'un murmure se fit entendre dans la pièce. Un rire très froid et sarcastique. Le vert et argent arrêta de rire aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et ouvrit la bouche :

- Je me fiche éperdument de tes stupides excuses. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je me porte très bien comme ça, merci.

Le Gryffondor s'apprêta à répondre quand son regard s'attarda sur la tache de sang à l'endroit où se trouvait Severus un instant auparavent. Puis, son regard remonta jusqu'au bras de Snape et à sa main sur laquelle se trouvait quelques goutes de sang. En comprenant ce que Remus avait vut, le Serpentard prit un ton glacial et lui ordonna de partir de là. Mais le lycan n'avait pas l'air décidé à partir. Severus était sûr qu'il allait essayer de s'infiltrer dans sa vie privé, de poser des questions et de lui rendre la vie encore plus insuportable par la suite. Le châtain regarda le futur maître des potions dans les yeux et reprit la parole :

- Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas de la pitié. Jamais je ne regarderais quelqu'un avec pitié, je sais ce que c'est et je déteste me faire regarder comme ça.

Le Serpentard était étonné des paroles du lycan et resta sans parole un moment. Remus continua :

- Et je sais que ça (il pointa la trace de sang par terre) c'est de notre faute à moi et mes amis. Et c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Parce que ça me rendait malade de te voir de plus en plus renfermé et de te voir subir leur sotise.

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA COMPASION!

Le cri de Severus n'arrêta pas Remus qui continua :

- Je sais que tu me déteste du plus profond de ton coeur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter toute forme d'amour. Tu restes toujours dans ton coin, on dirait que... tu fuis tout ce qui pourrait t'apporter du bonheur. Le fait d'être perçut comme quelqu'un d'anormal et de mauvais ne veut pas dire qu'on l'est.

Il avait touché en plein dans le mile. Le Serpentard se mit à trembler... Il perdait le contrôle... La situation lui échappait complètement. Le lycan avait comprit. Il avait pu voir ce que Severus cachait derrière son mur de béton. Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle, pas devant quelqu'un. Il se recula, s'accôta contre le mur et murmura «Vas-t-en Lupin. S'il-te-plait... pars...» Il l'avait dit avec un ton moins froid et pas aussi sûr qu'auparavent.

- Pour te laisser continuer ce que tu avais commencé? Non, je ne partirais pas.

- Mais merde Lupin! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?! Tu t'amuses à me ridiculer avec tes imbéciles d'amis et après tu viens me voir et essaye de... de... me réconforter.

Il avait dit ce dernier mot comme il si il avait été aussi terrible de le prononcer que de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Puis, il continua :

- Tu veux quoi? Voir dans quel état je suis après avoir subit vos conneries pour mieux te foutre de moi après? C'est ça que tu veux savoir?

Il releva sa manche et Remus put voir toutes les plaies et cicatrices qui recouvraient son bras. Puis, le Serpentard laissa retomber sa manche.

- T'es content maintenant? Tu as pu voir comment j'étais faible. Alors si ça te dérange pas vas-t-en!

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que les lèvres du lycan vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Surprit, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis repoussa le Gryffondor. Ce dernier était rouge tomate et n'osa plus regarder le vert et argent dans les yeux.

- Je... je suis désolé, s'enpressa-t-il de marmoner.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé? Il rêvait de ce moment depuis des mois et, maintenant que le moment était arrivé il faisait tout pour le gâcher. Les paroles du lycan résonnèrent dans sa tête : «tu fuis tout ce qui pourrait t'apporter du bonheur»... C'était vrai... Et pourquoi, une fois dans sa vie, ne pourrait-il pas goûter à ce bonheur? Il s'approcha du Gryffondor et l'embrassa à son tour.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent par terre. Severus appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus et s'abandonna complètement à lui. Le lycan glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne s'adressèrent pas un mot de plus de la soirée. Leur présence mutuelle était amplement suffisante.

Quand Remus rentra dans son dortoir plus tard dans la soirée ses amis lui posèrent des questions, ils l'avaient cherché partout et ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du lycan de leur mentir, alors il leur répondit sèchement que c'était personnel.

Au fil des jours ses amis se posèrent de plus en plus de question et finirent par en déduire qu'il s'était fait une petite amie. Mais cette conclusion n'expliquait pas tout. Pourquoi Moony leur cacherait l'existence de cette fille. Même si elle était incroyablement moche ou, encore pire, à Serpentard, Remus devait savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas le juger.

Mais un jour, ils découvrirent son secret ou plutôt Sirius le découvrit. Une nuit, il se réveilla et remarqua l'absence du lycan. Il sortit de son lit et s'aventura dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Peut lui importait de risquer de se voir coller une retenue, satisfaire sa curiosité était bien plus important. Il avait suivit la lueur de la baguette de son ami et l'avait vu entrer dans une classe et en refermer la porte. Il alla donc coller son oreille contre la porte et écouta. Il entendit deux voix, celle de son ami et une autre voix masculine. Le lycan était-il gay? Et c'était pour ça qu'il ne leur avait rien dit? Sirius afficha une moue triste. Il était déçut que son ami pense qu'il avait des préjugés aussi stupides. Il continua cependant d'écouter pour savoir à qui appartenait l'autre voix. Il l'avait déjà entendue mais n'était pas sûr de la replacer. Puis, il entendit son ami dire «Sev». Il réfléchit un instant... Sev?... Severus Snape... Il ricana intérieurement, ça ne pouvait pas être lui c'était sûr. Puis, il chercha un nom masculin commençant pas 'Sev'... Il réfléchit quelques minutes et ne trouva pas. Il entendit que les choses devenaient de plus en plus intimes dans la pièce et décida donc de partir. Sa curiosité était seulement en partie satisfaite. Frustré, il décida d'attendre dans la classe en face. Il passa une bonne heure assit sur une chaise inconfortable à guetter par l'ouverture de la porte. Puis, la porte de la classe d'en face grinça et Sirius, horrifié, reconnu la silouhette de Snape. Il vit ensuite son ami l'embrasser en guise de 'bonne nuit' et partir en direction de leurs dortoirs. Le Gryffondor n'en revenait tout simplement pas. C'était cet imbécile de Serpentard qui monopolisait leur ami. Il ragea et retourna à son dortoir.

Remus marchait dans les couloir et arriva dans la salle commune sans problème. Il alla se réchauffer devant le feu quelques minutes et vit Sirius entrer dans la salle commune. Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus qui faut de voir son ami rentrer d'une promenade nocturne.

- Salut Sirius! Tu vas bien?

Ce dernier lui répondit froidement et sèchement un «ouais, super bien» sarcastique et se dirigea dans son dortoir. Remus se demandait vraiment ce qui lui prenait parfois. Le lycan remonta ensuite dans le dortoir et s'endormit en pensant au Serpentard.

Quelques jours plus tard Severus croisa Black dans un couloir. Ce dernier lui saisit le poignet et le tira de force dans une salle de classe vide.

- Snape, je dois te parler! Je vous ai surprit toi et Remus l'autre soir.

Le Serpentard redoutait le pire, il sera les poing et cracha :

- Et puis? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

Black prit le Serpentard par le col.

- Ce que ça peut me faire? Mais tu ne vois pas que tu vas le détruire? Remus a toujours respiré la bonne humeur. Toi, tu es tout le contraire, tu es pessimiste et toujours renfermé. Il ne peut rien lui arriver de bon avec toi. Rien! Alors si tu l'aimes vraiment tu vas arrêter de le voir. Arrêtes de gâcher sa vie, il a déjà assez de mal comme ça. Tu ne le mérite pas.

Il le lâcha et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

Severus s'effondra par terre. Ce que lui avait dit Black était sûrement vrai. Remus méritait tellement mieux que lui... Il laissa couler quelques larmes. Le voilà maintenant qui pleurait. Son amour envers le Gryffondor l'avait vraiment rendu faible... Il prit sa décision. Le lendemain il alla parler à Remus. Il devait être le plus froid possible avec. Sinon le lycan allait continuer à s'accrocher après lui. Il lui parla sèchement, lui dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il s'était bien amusé avec lui mais que maintenant c'était finit.

Le coeur du lycan fut complètement brisé. Il se raccrocha après la manche de Severus. Ce dernier retira son bras d'un coup sec et laissa le Gryffondor seul, effondré par terre. Il ne fit pas attention aux gens autour de lui qui lui demandait si il allait. En fait, il ne les entendait pas. Les mots de Severus résonnaient dans sa tête «je ne t'ai jamais aimé». Il ne se souvint pas de la suite des évènements. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie avec ses trois amis à son chevet. Ils lui demandèrent ce qui c'était passé, James et Peter n'étaient au courant de rien et Sirius fesait semblant de ne rien savoir. Ça fesait mal à Black de voir son ami dans cet état. C'était un coup dur pour le lycan mais c'était pour son bien.

Leur septième année prit fin. Moony ne retrouva plus jamais son éternel sourire ni son optimisme. Au fil des années il devint de plus en plus renfermé, fesait de moins attention à son apparence et se promenait avec des vêtements rapiécés. Sirius s'en voulait parfois de voir son ami dans cet état. Mais il était convaincut que si il était rester avec Snape ça aurait été encore pire. James et Peter n'avait jamais été mis au courant de la situation et avaient réussit à comprendre que c'était dû à une peine de coeur. Les années passèrent, James mourrut, Peter disparut et Sirius se retrouva à Azkaban. Le lycan était devenu un homme complètement détruit. Il enseigna un an à Poudlard et se réconcilia en partie avec le maître des potions. En fait, ils ne parlèrent jamais de leur passé et leur relation était purement amicale, bien que assez froide et distante. Puis, Sirius réaparut dans la vie du lycan. Sirius... seul bon souvenir de son passé. Le lycan se raccrocha à son ami. Il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés pour continuer à avancer.

Un jour, Sirius eu le courage de tout raconter à Remus. Il avait garder ça pour lui durant tant d'années et s'en était voulu pendant longtemps. Il détestait toujours Snape et ne comprenait pas ce que le lycan lui trouvait mais à le voir dans cet état depuis des années il se dit que rien au monde ne pourrait être pire que de le voir dans cet état. C'est alors qu'il lui avoua tout ce qui s'était passé durant leur septième année. Remus n'en revenait pas. Il ordonna à Sirius de partir de chez lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Le lycan compris tout... Severus l'aimait tellement qu'il avait sacrifié son propre bonheur pour celui de son amant. Pourtant, ça n'avait causé que leur malheur à tout les deux. Le lycan transplana jusqu'à la limite de l'enceinte de Poudlard et parcoura le reste de la distance à pied. Il entra dans le château et se dirigea vers les cachots. Arrivé devant une grande porte en bois, il frappa trois coups. Uen voix froide s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit «Entrez!». Remus poussa la porte et entra dans la classe. Il referma la porte derrière lui.Severus leva les yeux de son livre poussiéreux et lui adressa un regard interogateur.

- Remus? Que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis venu pour te parler... Sirius m'a tout raconté

Raconter quoi? Le Serpentard ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis, il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ce dernier lors de leur septième année. Il n'avait jamais oublié cette conversation mais il doutait que le lycan parle de ça.

- Raconté quoi? lui demanda-t-il avec le même ton froid.

- Il m'a dit ce qu'il t'avait raconté lorsqu'on était à Poudlard. Il... il... je le déteste Severus... Je le déteste!

Remus était à bout, le Serpentard le voyait bien. Il le guida jusqu'à un fauteuil en cuir sur lequel le lycan se laissa mollement tomber. La voix du maître des potions s'éleva à son tour.

- Mais tu sais, il a fait ça pour ton bien. Et il avait totalement raison de le faire. Je t'aurais détruit Remus.

Ce dernier leva des yeux rougis vers l'homme qui était en face de lui.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état j'étais ces dernières années? C'est à peine si je vivais. Mon corps était là mais mon coeur a toujours été avec toi.

Les fines lèvres de Severus vinrent se poser sur celles du lycan. Cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversé, c'était Remus qui avait besoin de réconfort.

- Avoir sû Rem'... avoir sû... pendant toutes ces années... j'étais sûr que ce satané Black t'en avait parlé...

Leur vie avaient été gâcher par la faute de cet abrutit. Remus vint à son tour chercher un baiser de son ancien amant et il lui murmura à l'oreille : «on peut tenter de rattraper ce temps perdu». Le maître des potions eu un air triste :

- C'est impossible... Je suis espion pour Dumbledore... Si jamais Il le découvre et qu'il sait pour nous deux Il te tuera. Je ne veut pas risquer ça.

- Tu préfères risquer que je continue ma vie à broyer du noir et que je finisse par me suicider? S'en est hors de question Sev'

Il l'embrassa passionément, empêchant ainsi le Serpentard de lui répondre. Il s'allongea sur l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves et ses cauchemars durant toutes ses années. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise et embrassa son torse. La chaleur du corps de Severus lui avait manqué. Cette nuit là, ils tentèrent de rattraper toutes ses nuits durant lesquelles ils avaient rêvé l'un de l'autre. Remus finir par s'endormir, la tête contre le torse de son amant qui caressait sa joue. Ils savaient tout deux que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Mais au moins ils n'auraient plus à affronter l'avenir seuls.

* * *

Au début cette OS était supposé être une songfic mais après avoir écrit quelques paragraphes je me suis laissé emporté et ce n'était plus du tout ça. J'ai tout de même gardé le titre de la chanson comme titre de fic. Premièrement parce que je suis nulle pour les titres et deuxièmement parce que la chanson m'a inspiré du moins pour le début!


End file.
